subjectbetafandomcom-20200213-history
Subject Beta
Beta Dren Beta was created by salarian scientist and geneticist Dr. Kurik Dren, and human Doctor and scientist Dr. Elain Carter. Using DNA extracted from each of them, they spliced the genetic material together and grew the fetus in a specialized controled incubater. She was in this tank for a gestation period of 6 months. They never named her, only referring to her as "Subject Beta." She was meant to become the first of a new species, created for the purpose of overcomming the short salarian lifespan, and improving human intelligence. For twenty years she was raised in a lab located on Noveria. She was subjected to daily tests and training, most were cruel, and inhumane. To try and expose her to the social aspects of the extranet, they had given her an Omni-Tool, which she used to reach out for help. Having made contact with Professor Mordin Solus on the Normandy, they devised a plan to rescue her in return that she allow him to study her, since she was a genetic rarity. The Professor broke in and rescued her during a pain tolerance test, aided by Master Thief Kasumi Goto. Doctors Elain Carter and Kurik Dren are believed to have been killed in the process. Later she changed her name to just "Beta," feeling that it defined who she was because it was her choice to be called so. She took on Drens last name, and began reffering to herself as his daughter, mostly for the fact he was a reknowned Scientist among the Salarian Union and it gave her some kind of reputation. Purpose of the Labs Little is known about the labs, only that they've existed for a few decades on the planet Noveria. It is rumored that several species exist within the labs, undergoing some kind of expirementation. Leaked intel suggests among these species are Quarians, Humans, Salarians, Verren, and even the controversal Yahg. Bodies of klixen and pod crabs have been discovered in the labs trash deposit sites. Indicating they perform unusual and fatel expirements on living creatues. Quality of Life She was never considered a "daughter" by her creators, and was constantly treated as nothing more than an expirement, a test subject. Daily tests included a pain tolerance test, where they attached a shock collar to her neck, and would subject her to high voltages over a period of time, increasing the ampage each time until she either screamed or passed out. Another test they performed was phsycological endurance. They often verbally lashed out at her, acting cruel and merciless. They wanted to see how strong her phsyce was. A lab technician overheard Dr Carter speaking to Dr Dren once, "If she becomes useless like Subject Alpha did, We could always turn her into an able fighter." It was implied they had a backup plan in which they would somehow nullify Betas inteligence and make her into a mindless fighter of some kind. Beta had developed biotics, an ability she inherited from Dr Dren. They honed her biotic abilities, albiet a cruel way. There was a specialized training room in the middle of the labs. Accessable only by keycard, and meant to withstand extreme damage. Beta referred to it as "The Wall." Reffering to the main wall in the room, where she would be restrained by wrist cuffs, attached to a wall with retractable chains. If they felt she needed to be placated they would make the chains shorten and she would be restrained against the wall. If they felt she was unruly or if she simply didn't perform to their expectations, the chains would deliver a high voltage shock to Beta. She came to hate this part of her daily routine the most. Anatomy and Genetic inheritance Beta closely resembles a salarian more than that of a human. In fact besides having blonde hair and blue irises iris color uncommon for salarians She could pass for being fully salarian. She unfortunatly inherited the fast metabolism of a salarian as well, and Dr. Dren ignored this fact, in denial that his expirement had failed after putting so many years into it. Her high metabolism signified that she would have a short lifespan just like most other salarians, Whos average lifespan rarely exceeded forty human years. Aside from physical appearances, her creators had altered her DNA during gestation. They corrected a heart defect that had killed their previous Subject, Subject Alpha, and had gaurenteed she would be born with biotics. Having planned on reproducing her to create a whole new species, they had purposly chose her gender as female and altered her glands to create a stronger sex drive. So her sex drive mimics that of a normal humans, instead of the lack of one a salarian would have. The only flaw in this however is when they started trying to test her breeding capabilities, she was only attracted to other salarian techs in the labs, instead of the humans they had intended for her to mate with. This had dismayed the Doctors greatly and they put the plans to breed her to the side. Latest activity Category:Browse